


Beg for It

by I_Will_Not_Bow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, bottom!Matt, possessive Vladimir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Not_Bow/pseuds/I_Will_Not_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What plot? Who needs plot this is shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg for It

Matt writhed and whined beneath Vladimir as the taller man sucked a bruise over his pulse point. His hands were bound lightly with a length of silk rope above his head and he could do little more than beg as Vladimir continued his sweet torture. "What was that Matthew? Have something to say Hero?" the words felt like fire on Matt's skin as the breath ghosted over the darkening spot.

"Fuck Vladimir, please. I need. I need. _Fuck_." Matt didn't know what he needed anymore. He needed it harder, faster, for Vladimir to _do_  something. He needed him to stop, to calm down, to ' _oh fuck_ '. Vladimir did that 'thing' with his tongue over Matt's nipple and coherent thought went out the window.

"Where are your fancy words now Matt?" Vlad taunted as he slid a hand across the vigilante's chest to grasp his cock. "You beg so pretty. I may just give you what you want." A slow tug accentuated his words and Matt gasped.

"Please, Vladimir yes. More, anything, yours. Just please fuck me." damp hair stuck to his forehead and Vladimir couldn't stop the predatory grin on his face.

"How shall I take you hmmm? How would my Devil of Hell's Kitchen like to be fucked?" another pull, he began a smooth rhythm, not enough to push Matt over but enough to drive him crazy. Vladimir loved seeing the dark haired man like this, spread out like a feast, sweat soaked, pale skin marked with fading bruising from fights and fucks alike. His eyes were black with lust and his hair was wild. But his eyes lingered on his lips, pink and puffy, deliciously enticing as they parted for breath. He knew how that mouth felt, wrapped around his cock as Hell's Kitchen's great Hero sucked him off like a whore. But no, that wasn't right, Matt wasn't a whore no matter how Vladimir loved it when he flushed at the title. He was so much more. Vladimir watched those pretty lips form filthy words.

"However you want me Vlad, I'm yours."

"Not what I asked." He tightened his grip slightly.

"Oh! Oh fuck- like a bitch! Wanna feel you in me, splitting me open and just taking me. Mark me as yours, make me feel it. Make it good, wanna remember it for days. How you felt pounding me into this mattress. Want everyone to know what you did, how I'm yours and yours only. Want you to make me come on your dick alone, to feel you come in me like the slut I am." Vladimir swore in Russian hand coming off of Matt's cock to palm his own before reaching for the lube. When Matt heard the click of the bottle cap he spread his legs wide to reveal the base of the black plug from earlier. Vladimir's hand tugged lightly on the object and Matt whined, twisted it and Matt groaned.

"So beautiful Matthew. Such good boy to keep this in. How did it feel? Did the people at the firm wonder? Did they guess why you shift so much?" Vladimir's accent grew thick and he dropped his head to bite Matt's hip once more drawing another groan from his lover. He pulled the plug out slowly, delighting in every sound Matt made in response. "Did you steal away to the bathroom? Get yourself off?" Another bite. "Try to imagine it was me inside you?" Vladimir slicked himself up as he spoke. Using the left over lube and precum from his cock he slid three fingers into Matt's entrance easily. The plug had kept him stretched nicely but it would still be tight when he finally thrust inside the man. Rough fingertips brushed over sensitive nerve endings and Matt clenched up and screamed as Vladimir massaged the spot. "I don't think I understood that."

"Take me! Vladimir please, stop teasing and just take me!" With one hand Vladimir undid the knots on Matt's bindings and worked the other out of the man. Matt pulled him down. The kiss was rough, teeth pulling at lips and tongues battling for dominance. Matt gave as good as he got and Vladimir didn't disappoint. Pulling back from the kiss he flipped the smaller man over and gripped his hips. He began to push into Matt's tight entrance slowly kissing and sucking over the smooth expanse of skin before him to distract the man from the intrusion. He was halfway in when Matt decided enough was enough and slammed back onto Vladimir's cock forcing breathless noise from them both.

"Pushy." Vlad muttered and Matt smirked in response. The rhythm Vladimir set was brutal. He fucked like an animal, leaving bitemarks over Matt's back and bruises on his hips. Tomorrow Matt would wake to find Vladimir fitting his hands over those marks and pressing kisses, softer ones than tonight, over his shoulders. While Vlad thought him asleep he would whisper how the Vigilante was his and his alone. But tonight he set the pace and he slammed into Matt with purpose. Each thrust rocked Matt forward and each time he withdrew Matt followed. Vladimir was possessive and Matt reveled in that, the feeling of being owned. It took him a second to long to realize his lover was speaking. He had been asked a question.

"I said do your friends know about this? How you like to be taken? Owned? How you like my cock splitting you open as you whine and beg for more like a bitch in heat?" From the way his movements slowed Vladimir wanted an answer.

"No. No, they don- ah! They don't, I think they susp- suspect it sometimes. Fuck, please?" Vladimir sped up again, though not nearly as fast as before.

"You want them to though don't you slut?" The Russian bent over Matt's back to speak into his ear. "Want them to know how much you enjoy this. How good I make you feel. Want them to see you like this? On your knees taking my cock so well, like you were made for it. The way you blush, way you look with my marks all over you. Wish you could see yourself, such shame to keep it to myself." A particularly hard thrust had Matt arching his back "But no. I think I keep you to myself no?"

"Vladimir I'm so close please just a little more"

"No. You want to come on my dick alone remember?" Teasingly his fingers dip to the juncture of Matt's thigh and stroke the sensitive skin there. "Or do you lie?"

"Yes, I mean no. Just want to come Vlad please let me come!"

With a growl the Russian resumes the brutal pounding of earlier, shifting the angle slightly each time until he found that spot that made Matt scream so prettily for him. ' _Screw the neighbors. Let them hear_.' He aimed for that spot again until he hit it with nearly every thrust. Until Matt was clenching on his cock and sobbing out his release. Vladimir slowed his pace waiting until Matt had regained some sense of awareness before he bit into his shoulder until the copper tang of blood hit his tongue and gave a few more hard thrusts and came. He fucked through his orgasm, listening to Matt whimper beneath him. He twitched weakly at the feeling of Vladimir's come inside him. When he finally pulled out Matt trembled and Vladimir used a shaky hand to pull him away from the wet spot on the sheets and close to his chest. "Hush Matthew. Matt, so beautiful. My Matt." he kissed the bruise on Matt's neck. Tomorrow he would wake early, brush hands over his claim marks and wake the hero with gentle kisses before taking him once more slowly and sending him on his way. Tomorrow he would do laundry and reach out to his people to find Fisk. Tomorrow they would both spend their day away from the other. But tonight was their own and they owed it to no one but themselves to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut, be brutal if you must.


End file.
